Unperfect Life
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Setelah merubah penampilanya, Lacus Clyne kini jadi buruan wartawan atas 'menghilangnya' suaminya, Kira Yamato dari kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang baru dijalani enam bulan yang lalu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kira di hari ulang tahunya yang ke dua puluh tujuh tanpa istrinya di sampingnya kini? Chapter 2 UP. KxL, AxC, SxS.
1. Unperfect Life 1

Pagi hari di kediaman Yamato. Rumah elit tersebut dihuni oleh sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah setengah tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua adalah, Kira Yamato, dan istrinya Lacus Clyne, atau sekarang bernama Lacus Yamato. Mereka berdua merupakan figur yang terkenal.

Kira Yamato adalah salah seorang _rider_ X Games yang terkenal dengan aksi-aksi ekstrimnya di lintasan balap. Namanya sudah tercatat berkali-kali menjuarai kompetisi Freestyle Motocross. Nama itu sudah akrab ditelinga para penggemar olahraga ekstrim tersebut. Selain keahlianya dalam menguasai lintasan balap, Kira juga dikenal sebagai sosok 'lady killer' dikalangan penggemar wanitanya. Bagaimana tidak? Kulitnya yang kecoklatan, tubuhnya yang berproposional sempurna, wajahnya yang tampan, itu menjadi modal untuk dirinya menjadi seseorang yang dijuluki 'lady killer' bagi penggemarnya. Tidak heran kalau di setiap pertandingan kursi penonton selalu penuh. Karena sebagian fans wanitanya ingin melihat Kira menaklukan lintasan balap dan menyapa mereka.

Sedangkan istrinya, Lacus Clyne. Seorang penyanyi pop dan rock termahsyur, model ternama, aktris papan atas dengan kualitas akting yang luar biasa, mampu memukau siapapun yang menonton film layar lebarnya, drama tv seri, yang dibintanginya. Semua 'keberuntungan' itu ada di wanita dengan wajah yang anggun nan rupawan tersebut. Semua orang setuju bahwa, Lacus adalah jelmaan dari semua putri-putri yang ada di dalam dongeng-dongeng masa kecil mereka. Tidak ada yang cacat satupun dari image Lacus Clyne tersebut.

Kedua pasangan yang bertaut perbedaan usia tujuh tahun tersebut berhasil membungkam opini publik bahwa mereka tidak cocok karena perbedaan usia yang terlalu jauh. Kira yang berumur dua puluh enam tahun, sedangkan Lacus baru berumur sembilan belas tahun.

Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sangat bahagia. Mereka hidup serba berkecukupan, terkenal, mereka mencintai satu sama lain, memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki semua pasangan di muka bumi ini, singkatnya, mereka hidup dalam keadaan serba 'sempurna'. Namun beberapa minggu ini, keadaan rumah tangga mereka mulai menjauh perlahan dari kata 'sempurna' tersebut.

Seperti contohnya hari ini...

"Kira, kau dari mana saja sampai pulang larut seperti ini?", tanya Lacus yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengenakan lingiere seksinya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk tidur. Dia membukakan pintu untuk suaminya tersebut.

"Aku ada meeting untuk pertandingan lusa depan", katanya cuek sambil menyelonong masuk melewati istrinya.

"Tapi meeting macam apa dari pukul tujuh pagi sampai pukul dua belas malam seperti ini, Kira?", Lacus menekankan nada bicaranya sambil menunjuk ke jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding ruang tamu mereka.

"Pukul dua belas ya?", tanyanya dengan pura-pura bodoh. Dia melemparkan jaket kulitnya ke sofa berwarna merah marun yang dia pilih saat sebelum menikah dengan Lacus. Dia membuka t-shirtnya begitu saja dan melemparkan ke sofa.

"Kau pikir sekarang pukul berapa, Yamato-sama?", Lacus membanting pintu masuknya. "Hari ini kau tidur di ruang tamu!", tak puas membanting pintu ruang tamu dia masuk ke kamarnya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kira sedikit terkejut apa yang dikatakan istrinya dengan surai merah muda tersebut. Namun dia tertawa kecil sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Tak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan istrinya, dia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Tiga hari selanjutnya...

"Apa katamu? Kira tidak ada di _basecamp_?", Lacus memkikkan suaranya dari handphonenya.

"Loh, kupikir dia selama tiga hari ini absen karena ingin istirahat di rumah", kata Athrun Zala dari seberang sana. Lelaki itu, adalah sahabat dari Kira Yamato, suaminya. Mereka bersahabat cukup lama. Athrun dan Kira bertetangga dari semenjak mereka masih bayi, atau mungkin masih di dalam kandungan mereka sudah menemukan kecocokan satu sama lain. Athrun dan Kira menjalin persahabatan yang erat, dan mereka juga kompak sama-sama menggeluti olahraga ekstrim tersebut.

"Dia bilang ingin berada di basecamp karena ada kompetisi bulan depan di Los Angeles", Lacus terdengar pasrah mengetahui suaminya tidak ada di sana. "Ponselnya juga tidak aktif lagi", keluhnya.

"Tapi tidak ada, Lacus", jawabnya dengan jujur. "Tapi kalau dia datang, aku akan langsung memberi tahunya kalau kau sedang mencarinya".

"Oke, baiklah Athrun. Terima kasih", Lacus menutup ponselnya.

Lacus yang berada di kamarnya menarik nafas lalu menghembuskanya kembali. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam pernikahan mereka Kira berbohong padanya. Dia pun berjalan tanpa alas kaki dari tempat tidur king-size nya ke meja kamarnya dimana ada sebuah akuarium kecil yang berisi sepasang ikan mas koki berwarna emas. Walaupun ukuran akuariumnya kecil namun cukup untuk mereka berenang-renang di dalamnya. Melihat kedua ikan mas itu dia jadi sebal. Itu adalah ikan mas yang mereka berdua beli saat mereka kencan.

"Bodoh", Lacus pun dengan sengaja menjatuhakan ponselnya yang berharga ratusan ribu dolar itu ke dalam akuarium mini itu dan meninggalkanya. "Jika kau bisa melakukanya, kenapa aku tidak?".

Keesokan harinya, Lacus menemukan dirinya masih tertidur sendiri tanpa ada Kira yang dahulu selalu berada di sisinya. Dia melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Kira sudah kembali. Dia hanya menghela nafas. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia membuka lingiere nya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah lima menit membersihkan dirinya, Lacus mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Dia tersenyum menuju ke sebuah lemari kaca yang penuh berisi dengan baju-bajunya. Entah itu baju untuk panggung atau baju-baju sehari-harinya.

Lacus dikenal dengan selera fashion nya yang luar biasa, bahkan dia rela menghabiskan uang-uang yang dihasilkanya selama berkarir demi memenuhi hasrat fashionya. Banyak baju-baju dengan merek ternama tergantung dengan rapi, seperti Chanel, Gucci, LV, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Guess, Armani dan lainya _(AN: I don't own those all brand)._

Dia sedang memilih-milih pakaian yang akan dikenakanya hari ini. Sampai dia memutuskan untuk memakai t-shirt putih dengan kerah v-neck dari Guess, dan memakai denim hotpans Armani yang bercorak tentara hijau klasik. Lacus memang menyukai motif-motif tentara di beberapa koleksi pakaianya. Setelah memakai pakaian pilihanya dia pergi ke lemari yang menyimpan koleksi sepatu-sepatunya. Karena dia melihat dirinya berpakaian kasual, dia memilih boots dengan model yang sampai menutupi mata kakinya berwarna hitam. Dia juga langsung mengambil cardigan hitamnya yang sudah dia siapkan saat mengambil baju tadi.

Karena pada dasarnya Lacus mempunyai 'kesempurnaan' dari sisi lahiriyah, dia tidak perlu susah payah bermake-up yang tebal untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tidak berdandan pun dia sudah cantik. Dia hanya memulaskan sedikit bedak yang sama dengan warna kulitnya yang cerah dan bersih, lalu memakai lipgloss dengan warna peach. Cukup. Dia cukup memodel rambutnya dengan model bun _(AN : rambut ditarik simpul dibagian atas atau belakang kepala). _Oke, semua persiapan selesai. Dia pergi dari kamarnya.

"Nyonya Yamato", seorang pelayan paruh baya memanggil dirinya saat dia menuruni tangga poselen yang menghubungkan lantai dasar rumahnya ke lantai dua.

"Mana, sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Lacus", komplain istri dari Kira Yamato itu. Dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Nyonya' karena membuat dirinya merasa lebih tua seperti ibu-ibu. Padahal umurnya baru sembilan belas tahun.

"Tapi, anda sudah menikah dengan Tuan Kira. Saya senang bisa memanggil anda dengan sebutan Nyonya Yamato", pelayan itu tersenyum. Mana adalah pelayan 'abadi' Lacus. Yang sudah bekerja pada Lacus semenjak dia masih kanak-kanak. Lacus sudah menganggap Mana seperti Ibu asuhnya sendiri.

"Mana, hentikan. Itu membuatku menjadi seperti Ibu-ibu saja", kesalnya. Tapi pelayan itu tertawa kecil melihat 'Nona' kecilnya ini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang sudah menemukan kebahagiaanya dengan menikahi 'Pangeran Berkuda'nya. Tentu bukan 'kuda' itu maksudnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini. Surat tagihan yang datang hari ini untuk Nona" , Mana menyerahkan sebuah amplop berisi surat tagihan dari bank.

"He? Surat tagihan?", Lacus langsung mengambil surat itu. Dia merasa tidak pernah berbelanja dengan kartu kredit. Dia selalu membawa uang cash, atau kartu ATM. Dirobeknya amplop yang membungkus isi surat itu dan dibacanya kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Saat dia membacanya, itu adalah surat tagihan kartu kredit milik Kira. Disana tertera tagihan sekitar tiga ratus ribu dolar atas pembelanjaan barang-barang kebutuhan Kira seperti pakaian, dan lain-lain yang belum dibayar semenjak sebulan kemarin. Itu membuat dirinya shock sampai dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa, Nona?", tanya Mana yang khawatir kepada Lacus.

"Cepat bakar surat ini, Mana. Aku tidak mau melihatnya", Lacus segera menyerahkan surat itu kepada pelayanya.

"Eh? Dibakar? Tapi kenapa...?", Mana jadi kebingungan.

"Si bodoh itu", Lacus menaruh telapak tanganya di wajahnya. "Dia belum membayar uang tagihan kartu kreditnya".

"Heh?", Mana terkejut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan membayarnya", ungkapnya kesal.

Saat ini Lacus berada di sebuah salon milik salah satu sahabatnya, Stellar Loussier. Dia adalah hairdresser ternama yang selalu menangani model-model rambut yang Lacus akan gunakan baik di acara formal maupun non formal. Lacus dan Stellar bertemu saat mereka sedang menghadiri MTV music awards. Dia adalah pacar dari Shinn Asuka, seorang penyanyi sekaligus gitaris dari band yang saat ini sedang naik daun, yang bernama 'Red Faith'. Shinn adalah sahabat Lacus juga. Untungnya hari ini salon Stellar tidak sibuk seperti biasanya, ada sekitar dua atau tiga tamu yang datang, namun Stellar menyerahkan kepada asisten-asistenya. Sedangkan dia akan menangani Lacus.

"He... jadi kau ingin menghilight rambutmu, Lacus?", tanya Stellar yang sedang menyiapkan teh untuk tamu VVIP nya itu.

"Iya. Bagaimana? Apa menurutmu bagus? Aku juga ingin memotongnya sedikit", Lacus melepaskan ikatan bun di atas kepalanya. Sehingga rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang jatuh begitu saja dengan indahnya.

"Tapi menurutku rambutmu sudah bagus loh", Stellar tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan dari Lacus. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Lacus yang tiba-tiba meminta rambutnya di highlight apa lagi memotong rambut Lacus yang indah itu. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu?", Stellar meletakkan cangkir teh hangatnya kepada Lacus.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bosan", jawabnya singkat.

Stellar bisa melihat dari wajah Lacus yang terlihat berbeda daripada yang biasanya. Di cermin Lacus terlihat menyimpan sesuatu. Beruntung Stellar adalah teman yang sabar dan pengertian. Dia membujuk Lacus untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak akan meminta permintaan 'kejam' seperti itu pada rambutmu kalau tidak ada masalah besar, Lacus", Stellar duduk di samping Lacus. Dia menyinggung betapa cintanya Lacus kepada mahkota kepalanya tersebut.

"Hahh... umur pernikahanku baru enam bulan, namun Kira membuatku stress belakangan ini", dengusnya wanita dengan surai merah muda tersebut.

"Kira-kun? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu?", tanya Stellar keheranan. Yang dia tahu Kira dan Lacus sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Bahkan dia iri kepada mereka berdua yang serba 'sempurna' itu.

"Dia sudah tiga hari tak pulang, dan aku tidak tahu dia berada dimana", akhirnya Lacus menceritakan permasalahan rumah tangga yang menimpanya kali ini.

"T...tiga hari? Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?", Stellar berusaha memberikan ide.

"Sudah. Dan... ponselnya sama sekali tidak aktif. Bahkan rekan satu team nya pun tidak tahu keberadaan si ladykiller sialan itu", ungkapnya kesal. "Dia juga membuatku kesal tadi pagi. Ada bank yang mengirimkan surat tagihan dari kartu kredit yang Kira pakai. Mereka menagihnya padaku".

Stellar melongo. Dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar dari Lacus. Padahal terlihat di media-media mereka selalu mengumbar kemesraan, dan mereka berdua adalah contoh publik figur yang memiliki reputasi rumah tangga terbaik.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membayar tagihan itu", dia memangku dagunya.

"Begitukah...? Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau masalahmu sepelik itu, Lacus", si pirang itu meminta maaf karena sudah mendengar kabar yang tidak menyenangkan dari sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hahaha, lupakan si bodoh itu. Bagaimana? Apakah kau mau mengubahnya?", tanya Lacus kembali pada tujuan utamanya.

"Tentu, jika itu membuat Lacus lebih baik perasaanya", Stellar menyetujui make-over rambut Lacus.

Akhirnya Stellar mengabulkan permintaan Lacus. Dia memotong rambut Lacus sampai selengan, sebelumnya panjang rambut pink Lacus mencapai pinggangnya dengan model potongan layer. Tidak hanya itu, Stellar juga meluruskan rambut penyanyi pop rock itu dengan tehnik _smoothing bervolume. _Lacus memiliki karakter rambut yang bergelombang dan bervolume. Setelah meluruskan rambut itu, Stellar mulai menghighligt beberapa bagian dari rambut model terkenal tersebut, dengan warna pirang keemasan di bagian rambut yang dekat dengan telinga sebelah kiri.

Oke, ini make-over paling revolusioner yang pernah dilakukan oleh penyanyi pop rock tersebut. Lacus melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ternyata tidak buruk juga. Dia tersenyum puas atas hasil kerja dari _hairdresser _langgananya itu. Stellar senang melihat Lacus puas dengan rambut barunya. Dia bisa mengembalikan mood Lacus dengan ini.

"Terima kasih, Stellar. Aku suka dengan rambutku ini", Lacus memeluk sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Sama-sama. Kalau kau sudah bosan, kau bisa datang kemari lagi untuk menggantinya. Aku akan membantumu", Stellar membalas pelukan Lacus. "Lalu kau akan kemana?"

"Terima kasih. Ah, aku mau ketempat Cagalli", kata Lacus melepas pelukanya.

"Oh... untuk apa?", tanya gadis dengan iris magenta tersebut.

"Ada yang harus dilakukan", jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Di sebuah studio tato yang terletak di ujung jalan , seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde mengenakan tanktop berwarna hitam, dan celana denim panjang sedang mengerjakan tato pada salah seorang pelangganya. Lacus memasuki studio tersebut.

"Halo, Cagalli sayang", kata Lacus sambil membuka pintu studio itu.

"Oh, Lacus. Selamat datang, aku sedang sibuk. Tunggu sebentar ya", jawab pemilik studio tersebut.

"Oh, baiklah. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu", Lacus duduk di sofa di ruang tunggu.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit Lacus menunggu, Cagalli sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Wanita dengan ciri khas banyak tindikan di telinganya, dan juga tato di sebagian lenganya merupakan pemilik studio tato yang bernama 'Gold Ink'. Karena tidak ada pengunjung lagi, Cagalli menemui Lacus di ruang tunggu dan sedang bersantai bersamanya.

"Sudah lama kau tidak datang kemari, Lacus. Biasanya Kira yang datang kemari", Cagalli heran dengan kedatangan Lacus hari ini. Cagalli adalah tukang tato langganan Kira dan Lacus. Biasanya Kira datang kemari untuk dibuatkan tato. Terakhir Kira datang adalah saat sebelum pernikahanya dengan Lacus. Kira meminta Cagalli untuk menato wajah Lacus di punggungnya, ditemani oleh sang istri. Cagalli juga memperhatikan perubahan dari rambut Lacus. Tapi dia tidak menanyakan hal itu. Karena Lacus pantas memakai model rambut apa saja. Mungkin untuk kepentingan pemotretan?

"Hahaha. Apakah aneh?", Lacus tertawa. Cagalli menyiapkan minuman ringan dan juga makanan kecil untuk istri dari sahabatnya.

"Tidak sih. Bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Kira? Wah-wah. Pengantin baru, masih dalam masa mesra-mesranya. Kira sampai tidak pernah datang kemari semenjak itu", Cagalli tersenyum pada pengantin baru yang menikah enam bulan yang lalu.

"He... tidak menyenangkan seperti yang kau bilang, Cagalli", jawab Lacus melongos.

"Ha? Kenapa?", tanya Cagalli.

"Kemarin aku menelfon suamimu, dia bilang Kira tidak ada di _basecamp_. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak pulang", Lacus mencomot keripik kentang yang disediakan oleh Cagalli.

"Apa? Yang benar?! Kira?", mata Cagalli langsung melotot. Cagalli adalah istri dari Athrun. Athrun dan Cagalli sama-sama berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Mereka menikah diumur dua puluh satu, dan sudah dikaruniai seorang putra yang sekarang berusia tiga tahun, dan dua orang putri kembar berumur lima tahun. Namun Cagalli menitipkan putra dan putrinya kepada Ibu mertuanya, karena alasan kerja. Namun memang seperti itu bukan?

"Ya, begitulah", Lacus meminum sodanya.

Cagalli mulai tahu Lacus sedang 'depresi' , Ini hal yang wajar jika suami tidak pulang selama itu tanpa memberikanya kabar, dan Lacus mengkhawatirkanya. Apalagi usia Lacus yang muda, dia hanya memaklumi hal itu.

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya?", pertanyaan Cagalli sama dengan Stellar. Lacus hanya menggeleng. "Dasar bocah itu...".

"Cagalli, bisakah kau menato lenganku yang sebelah kiri?", tanya Lacus sambil memperlihatkan tangan sebelah kirinya yang masih mulus tanpa tato. Sebelumnya Lacus menato bagian pergelangan tangan kananya dengan model gelang yang melingkar dan bertuliskan nama 'Kira' ditengahnya. Kira juga mempunyai tato yang sama dengan milik Lacus, dan namanya tertera di tangan yang sama.

"Kau serius?", Cagalli menarik alisnya. "Aku saja iri dengan kulitmu yang bersih itu. Yah, walaupun aku tidak ingin menghapus tato-tato ada di tubuhku sih. Pekerjaanmu sebagai model bisa hancur loh hahahaha".

"Siapa yang perduli? Sudahlah cepat lakukan untukku ", perintahnya.

"Hahaha, oke-oke. Kau menginginkan tato seperti apa?", tanya Cagalli sambil menanyakan model tato apa yang Lacus inginkan.

"Lihat, seperti ini", Lacus membawa sebuah sketsa gambarnya. Yaitu sebuah tanda kunci G dalam not balok. Diatas kunci Di sertai lilitan bunga lily dan sebuah mahkota besar. "Bagaimana?"

Cagalli melihat sketsa gambar Lacus. Gambar itu sangat cantik dan anggun. Ternyata Lacus bisa juga menggambar seindah ini. "Kunci G... bunga lily... dan mahkota", wanita itu dengan iris hazelnya menganalisa gambar sketch yang diberikan oleh klienya padanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukai musik, sedangkan bunga lily, kau tahu itu bunga kesukaanku, dan mahkota itu...", Lacus merinci apa arti dari lambang-lambang tato tersebut.

"Mahkota ini sebagai penghargaan pemenangan MTV awards sebagai penyanyi pop rock terbaik tahun ini bukan? Kau memenangkanya empat tahun berturut-turut Lacus", Cagalli tertawa kecil. Selain diandalkan sebagai penyanyi pop rock diajang bergengsi tersebut, dia juga dinobatkan sebagai penyanyi wanita terbaik, Lacus juga meraih penghargaan sebagai Duta UNICEF untuk anak-anak dari PBB karena ada beberapa lagu yang diciptakanya untuk perdamaian dunia, yang berjudul Token of Water _(Mizu no Akashi)_ dan Fields of Hope.

"Ya, begitulah", Lacus menjawab Cagalli dengan nada senang.

Akhirnya Cagalli menyetujui pembuatan tato tersebut. Di lengan sebelah kiri, dia akan 'melukis' semua yang akan Lacus inginkan. Lacus berbaring di tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh Cagalli. Awalnya Cagalli membuat sketch di lengan Lacus. Dirasa tempat dan modelnya sudah cocok oleh Lacus, maka Cagalli mulai bekerja. Cagalli dengan mesin pertamanya, _Laoro Paolini_ menggambar garis-garis sangat teliti dia menggambar setiap garis dari tato yang diinginkan oleh Lacus. Lacus merasa kesakitan saat tanganya _'dirajah' _oleh sang aktris pentato profesional tersebut.

"Maaf, sakit, ya Lacus?", Cagalli mengelap sedikit-sedikit ke kulit Lacus dengan perlahan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa lanjutkan saja", Lacus meringis menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli. Tentu saja itu sakit. Tapi dia tidak mengeluh.

"Baiklah, aku lanjutkan ya", kali ini Cagalli mulai mengambil mesinya yang kedua. Yaitu _Fallen King Irons_. Cagalli menggunakan mesin itu untuk melakukan proses pewarnaan. Kunci G memakai warna hitam. Untuk tangkai Lily dia memakai warna hijau daun, sedangkan warna bunganya Cagalli mewarnainya dengan warna putih. Yang terakhir adalah Mahkota yang berada di atas kunci G tersebut. Lacus menginginkan mahkotanya berwarna hitam, dihiasi batu pink panther ditengah-tengahnya.

Cagalli melihat Lacus berusaha keras untuk menahan sakit saat proses pewarnaan tersebut. Memang diantara semua proses, pewarnaan adalah yang membutuhkan waktu paling lama. Karena Cagalli harus bisa memberikan gradasi warna yang indah pada tato milik aktris sekaligus penyanyi merangkap model ini. Tapi Lacus tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan mengaduh padanya. Hanya ekspresi wajahnya saja yang menunjukkan bahwa Lacus sedang kesakitan. Dia teringat pada sesuatu.

"Hey, apa kau tahu?", Cagalli memulai pembicaraanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit pada Lacus.

"He?", sahut Lacus melihat Cagalli yang masih mengerjakan proses shading tersebut.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Kira", wanita itu mewarnai batang tangkai bunga lily dengan perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Si bodoh itu?", tanya balik Lacus. Dia sebal mendengar nama suaminya disebut dimana dia ingin melupakan masalahnya sejenak mengenai rumah tangganya yang mulai carut marut itu. Tapi dia juga penasaran apa yang membuat Cagalli mengingat Kira melalu dirinya. Tapi dia diam saja dan tidak meminta Cagalli untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ya. Kau tahu tato pertamanya bukan? Yang dilengan kirinya. Bertuliskan 'Freedom is God'. Dia sama sepertimu. Sama sekali tidak menampakkan rasa sakit saat aku mulai menatonya", wanita itu tersenyum kecil. Setelah selesai pada bagian tangkai, dia beralih ke bunga lilynya. Cagalli mengambil tinta berwarna putih untuk mewarnai kelopak-kelopak bunga itu.

Lacus ingat. Kira memiliki tato itu di lengan kirinya. Kira memiliki banyak tato, dan semua itu adalah pekerjaan dari istri sahabatnya, Cagalli. Hampir satu tubuhnya di penuhi tato kecuali beberapa bagian privasi. Lacus sangat menyukai tato Kira yang berada di punggungnya. Yaitu potret dirinya, dan juga di pergelangan tangan Kira yang terukir nama Lacus di sana.

"Sebenarnya waktu bocah itu kecil, dia takut pada jarum. Athrun menceritakanya padaku", Cagalli tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ta...takut jarum?", Lacus merasa aneh. Kira yang 'sangar' dan suka bertato itu takut jarum. Yang benar saja?

"Ya. Sampai dia ketagihan untuk menatonya sampai saat ini", Cagalli terkekeh. Mengingat sudah banyak hasil karyanya yang ada di tubuh Kira. "Dahulu aku sempat menyukai laki-laki bodoh itu". Lacus terkejut sedikit. Tapi dia tidak berkata apapun. Cagalli masih melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku menyukainya. Karena dia memperjuangkan semua apa yang dia bisa, walaupun dia sedang ketakutan. Aku yakin kau jatuh cinta padanya juga termasuk karena hal itu bukan?", wanita dengan lima tindikan di telinganya itu tersenyum.

Kalau diingat-ingat benar juga. Kira selalu berjuang sepenuh tenaga untuk menjuarai berbagai kompetisi X Game, walaupun dia tahu itu bahaya dia akan tetap menempuh impianya untuk menjadi _rider_ profesional, dan cita-citanya itu pun tercapai. Padahal dahulu Athrun, pernah bercerita padanya kalau sebenarnya Kira itu anak yang cupu, takut ketinggian, dan kebut-kebutan. Lacus jadi tersenyum kecil.

Setengah jam kemudian tato Lacus benar-benar sudah selesai. Hasil kerja Cagalli memang patut diancungi jempol. Karyanya memang selalu memberikan kesan bagi pemilik tato tersebut. Tak terkecuali Lacus. Dia sangat puas dengan tato kedua yang dia punyai ini.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli sayang", Lacus memeluk wanita yang lebih tua daripada dirinya tujuh tahun itu untuk berpamitan.

"Sama-sama sayang", Cagalli memeluk Lacus kembali.

"Sampai jumpa lagi", Lacus pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari studio milik wanita tersebut menuju ke mobil Red Ferrarinya. Sesampainya di mobil Lacus langsung menjalankan mobilnya untuk pulang kerumah. Dia jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Baiklah... mungkin aku bisa bersenang-senang setelah ini...", Lacus mengendarai mobilnya sambil tertawa.


	2. Unperfect Life 2

Thanks to all reader for review and mind to read it, loveyou all :)

Please enjoy :) 

* * *

Unperfect Life 2 

Sore hari, setelah seharian pergi keluar menemui Stellar dan Cagalli, kini Lacus dan mobilnya sudah sampai di depan kediaman Yamato. Dia turun dari mobilnya yang sudah terparkir. Begitu datang pelayanya yang akan memarkirkan mobilnya ke garasi, mereka terkejut dengan penampilan baru Nyonya Yamato tersebut.

"Se...selamat datang, Nyonya...", mata mereka terbelalak melihat penampilan Lacus yang begitu beda daripada yang biasanya.

"Pukul tujuh siapkan mobilku lagi", perintahnya sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke pelayanya.

"B..baik", dengan gelagapan dia berusaha menangkap kunci mobil yang dilemparkan kepadanya dan dia berhasil.

Lacus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Beberapa pelayan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dari Lacus. Warna rambutnya, dan juga tato di lengan kirinya. Benar-benar bukan seperti 'Lacus Clyne'. Tapi mereka tahu itu adalah Lacus, dan mereka langsung mengucapkan selamat datang pada Nyonya rumah tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya", para maid pun menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Ya", jawabnya datar sambil memasuki pintu utama kediaman Yamato.

"Selamat datang, Nona La...", Mana yang berada di depan pintu pun langsung menganga melihat perubahan drastis pada penampilan Lacus kali ini. Diperhatikanya dari ujung kepala dan ujung kaki. Wanita peruh baya itu menemukan dua hal yang paling berbeda dari Nona kecilnya. Rambut bergelombang Lacus yang berubah, dan lengan kirinya yang bertato.

"Kenapa Mana?", tanya Lacus yang melihat Mana dalam keadaan syok.

"Lacus! Apa yang terjadi dengan rambut dan lenganmu?!", wanita itu histeris. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Lacus akan memotong, dan menghiglight rambutnya.

"Ohh ini. Habisnya aku bosan, jadi tidak apa-apa dong kalau memodif sedikit", Lacus cengengesan. "Bagaimana? Penampilan baruku? Bagus?", tanyanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut barunya.

"Bukan sedikit Nona Lacus! Ini terlalu banyak!", jerit wanita bertubuh gemuk itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa dengan teganya memotong rambut indahmu itu? Lagipula, kenapa harus dengan warna pirang? Apa yang akan terjadi padamu?", pertanyaan bertubi-tubi menghampiri Lacus.

"Hahaha, iya-iya. Namanya juga modifikasi. Sebentar kalau bosan aku akan ganti lagi warnanya. Lain kali aku akan mengecatnya sesuai dengan warna kesukaanmu", Lacus tertawa melihat kekhawatiran Mana yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Jangan kau lakukan Lacus! Kalau rambutmu rusak bagaimana?", Mana menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Lacus. Pantas kalau Mana sangat khawatir dengan Lacus, karena Mana sudah mengasuh Lacus sejak bayi, dan membesarkanya seperti putri sendiri. Ibu Lacus sudah meninggal saat melahirkan gadis kecil yang dipenuhi keberuntungan tersebut.

"Hahahaha, aku beli rambut baru lagi", Lacus tertawa sambil berlari menuju tangga lantai dua ke Mana yang sebal di depan pintu

"Nona Lacus!", Mana agak jengkel dengan kelakukan Lacus yang mengabaikan perhatianya tersebut."Anu, Nona Lacus!", teriaknya membuat Lacus menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah hampir mencapai anak tangga teratas.

"Ada apa?", tanya Lacus.

"Jangan melihat TV hari ini", kata Mana yang agak takut memberi tahu Lacus.

"Ha? Kenapa?", Lacus heran dengan perkataan Lacus.

"Televisi di kamar Nona rusak! Belum saya panggil tukang service nya!", teriaknya.

"Oh... ya sudah. Jangan panggilkan tukang service...", jawabnya sambil menuju ke kamar.

"Hah? Tapi, Lacus...", Mana melongo, belum sempat berbicara Lacus memotong pembicaraanya.

"Iya, jangan memanggil tukang service air kalau mau memperbaiki TV", Lacus tertawa terbahak-bahak mengerjai Mana.

"Apa katamu? Dasar anak aneh. Baik! Haahh...", Mana menghela nafas. "Maaf ya, Nona Lacus, TV nya sengaja aku rusak. Kalau tidak kau pasti akan melihat berita gosip hari ini", akunya dalam hati meminta maaf. Diam-diam Mana lah yang merusakkan TV di dalam kamar Lacus.

Malam harinya, Lacus sudah berdandan sedemikian rupa dengan memakai dress seksi berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dan juga roknya yang memperlihatkan paha Lacus yang begitu mulus dan terawat sempurna. Lacus bercermin dan melihat dirinya sendiri. Dia cukup percaya diri dengan gaun pesta malam yang akan dia kenakan malam ini untuk ke club tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang di sana, dia memakai sepatu pumpshoes berwarna hitam yang dihiasi giltter perak yang mengkilat. Lacus keluar dari kamarnya, dan segera menuruni tangganya.

"Lacus, kau tidak mau makan malam dahulu?", tanya Mana yang sedang merapikan vas-vas kristal milik Lacus di dekat bupet bawah tangga.

"Tidak. Nanti saja aku makanya. Aku mau bersenang-senang dulu", kata Lacus santai.

Tiba-tiba wajah Mana terlihat lesu. Lacus memperhatikan wajah pengasuhnya tersebut. Karena tidak tega, dia menghampiri wanita yang sudah mengabdikan dirinya kepadanya selama berpuluh tahun.

"Mana, ada apa?", tanya Lacus.

"Aku sangat senang begitu tahu bahwa kau tidak sendiri lagi, Lacus. Setelah kau menikah dengan Tuan Yamato. Kau sangat senang berada di rumah, dan menunggu kehadiranya pulang. Tapi... saat ini Tuan Yamato tidak berada di rumah, kau merasa kesepian kan?", Mana mengelus wajah Lacus.

"Aku tidak merasa kesepian karena ditinggal orang bodoh itu. Karena masih ada Mana tentunya", Lacus tersenyum kecil lalu memegang tangan wanita yang kulitnya mulai berkeriput itu. "Jangan khawatir seperti itu, wajahmu keriputnya sudah banyak. Hahahaha", Lacus tertawa.

"Lacus, aku serius!", omel wanita tersebut. Dia kesal pada Lacus yang masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ya, aku juga serius. Baiklah, aku akan pergi bersenang-senang sebentar", Lacus melepaskan genggaman tanganya dari Mana dan berjalan menuju keluar pintu.

Lacus segera pergi ke mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumahnya, para pelayan pria tersebut melongo melihat penampilan Nyonya mereka yang benar-benar berbeda kali ini. Lacus seperti gadis berumur tujuh belas tahunan yang akan menghadiri proom night yang diadakan di sekolahnya.

"Selamat jalan, Nyonya", pelayan tersbeut memberi salam.

"Ya", Lacus menutup pintu kereta kencananya. Setelah itu dia langsung menyetir mobilnya menuju keluar halaman mansion Yamato tersebut.

Setelah mobil Lacus agak jauh, para pelayan tersebut menceritakan tentang perubahan fisik yang Lacus lakukan pada rambutnya dan juga lengan kirinya. Pelayan-pelayan tersebut terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan tersebut.

"Wah-wah Nyonya Lacus benar-benar seperti gadis SMU ya"

"Iya"

Dengan 'kereta kencana' yang di dapat dari kerja kerasnya, dia menuju ke klub malam di mana dia dahulu menghabiskan waktu bersama Kira saat mereka menjalin kasih untuk pertama kalinya. Sekitar lima belas menit dia sampai di sana. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan yang terjadi di sana. Tak biasanya klub itu seramai ini. Apalagi ramainya karena banyaknya wartawan-wartawan yang siap dengan kamera mereka. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu, karena mungkin saja ada artis lain yang sedang mabuk berat dan berkelahi di dalam sana. Ada salah satu wartawan yang melihat kedatangan Lacus yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"Itu Lacus!"

Seruan wartawan tersebut langsung mengarah ke gadis berambut pink dengan highlight blonde di rambutnya. Sontak para wartawan langsung berhamburan menuju ke pop rock star tersebut. Lacus kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga para wartawan-wartawan tersebut mengerubutinya. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan rumor atau gosip seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi dugaanya itu salah.

"Lacus! Apa benar Kira sudah tidak berada di rumah beberapa hari belakangan ini?"

"Hah?", Lacus mengangkat alisnya.

"Yang kami dengar kalau sekarang Kira sedang dekat dengan model majalah Playboy bernama Fllay Allister, apakah benar begitu?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rumah tangga kalian?"

"Lalu apakah benar bahwa selama tiga hari ini Kira berada di Thailand untuk merayakan ulang tahunya ditemani oleh wanita itu?"

"Apakah pemberitaan di TV bahwa beredar foto Kira dengan Fllay berlibur ke Thailand itu benar?

Lacus terkaget-kaget karena disuguhi berbagai pertanyaan yang dia tidak pernah tahu jawabanya. Para wartawan sedang memfokuskan kameranya kepada penampilan Lacus yang tidak biasa tersebut. Tapi yang dia baru ingat ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kira yang dua puluh tujuh. Dia tidak berkomentar apapun. Rasanya dia mau pingsan mendengar bahwa gosip tentang suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu", jawabnya sambil berusaha menghindar dari kerumunan media yang ingin meminta klarifikasinya. Tapi dia tidak bisa kemana-mana mengingat banyak sekali wartawan yang mengitarinya. Bahkan saat di foto oleh wartawan tersebut dia menutupi wajahnya.

"Lacus!", teriak seorang pria dengan mata emerald dan rambut orange langsung datang ke dalam kerumunan wartawan tersebut. Pria itu, Heine Westenfluss. Dengan mengenakan t-shirt hitam, celana jins hitam, dan bergaya rocker dia segera menarik Lacus dari lingkaran 'setan' tersebut.

"H..heine!", Lacus kaget. Tapi dia berhasil keluar dari kerumunan wartawan, dan Heine membawa Lacus berlari menjauh dari klub malam itu. Walaupun beberapa wartawan memfoto kejadian tersebut namun mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar mereka berdua.

Lima menit habis berlari-larian Lacus yang mengenakan high heels merasa kecapekan sehingga dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Heine.

"Tu..tunggu...Heine!", Lacus ngos-ngosan. Dia tidak kuat lagi berlari.

"Apa apa Lacus?", tolehnya kebelakang.

"Aku... aku capek!", istri dari Kira Yamato itu berusaha mengatur nafas. Heine melihat ke arah kaki Lacus dia mengenakan high heels.

"O..oh maaf! Kau mengenakan high heels ya?", tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak pun menghinggapi Heine.

"Kau pikir aku pakai sendal jepit ke klub hah?", tanyanya kesal.

"Ya, aku minta maaf", cengirnya.

Akhirnya Heine meninggalkan Lacus sebentar untuk mengambil mobilnya yang di parkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka melarikan diri dari para kuli tinta tersebut. Setelah itu dia mempersilahkan Lacus masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Akhirnya Lacus sementara meninggalkan mobilnya di depan klub dan saat ini dia berdua dengan Heine pergi entah kemana.

"Sialan. Itu sebabnya banyak wartawan di depan klub karena menungguku mencari berita tentang si bodoh itu?" , ungkap Lacus sambil membuka sepatunya. Dia melihat kakinya merah-merah akibat berlari lari tadi.

"Lho, kamu tidak tahu ya? Itu menjadi berita heboh hari ini loh", Heine sambil menyetir berbicara tentang kenapa wartawan sedang memburunya.

"Aku seharian keluar rumah ya mana aku tahu kalau ada pemberitaan seperti itu!", dia kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia dari salon milik Stellar dan setelah itu dia pergi ke galeri tato milik Cagalli.

"Kau bisa gunakan ponselmu untuk melihat berita itu bukan?", tanyanya lagi.

"Ponsel? Ponselku ku buang", jawabnya sambil membuang muka.

Heine tahu kalau Lacus sedang dalam keadaan bad mood. DIa menarik nafasnya. Tapi mengendarai mobil berdua dengan idola seperti ini membuatnya jadi deg-deg an juga. Apalagi ini adalah Lacus Clyne. Menyadari kemana mereka akan pergi, vokalis Red Faith tersebut menanyakan akan kemana si diva itu akan pergi.

"Jadi Lacus, kemana kau akan kuantar?" ,tanya Heine yang masih mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Antar saja aku pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada gunanya aku berada di luar", walaupun terdengar cuek, tetap saja nada bicaranya berbeda dari biasanya. Akhirnya Heine mengantar Lacus pulang ke kediamanya.

Para penjaga kediaman Yamato membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Lacus yang di antar oleh Heine. Para pengawal lain kebingungan karena Nyonya Yamato itu cepat sekali pulangnya. Selain itu dimana mobil yang dia bawa tadi? Kenapa dia menumpang mobil milik Heine? Lacus keluar dari mobil pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkanya tadi dengan bertelanjang kaki sambil menjinjing sepatu high heelsnya.

"Terima kasih, Heine", kata Lacus tanpa mempersilahkan Heine untuk mampir dahulu.

"E.. eh ya… Baiklah. Kau beristirahat saja ya? Sampai jumpa", Heine pun meninggalkan kediaman Yamato dengan mobilnya.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya", sambut salah satu pengawal itu.

Lacus tidak menjawab salam selamat datang dari pengawalnya. Dia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke dalam rumah. Dia sedang tidak mood dengan apapun malam ini. Saat dia membuka pintu dengan lesu.

Mana yang kebetulan turun dari kamar Lacus di lantai dua pun melihat Nyonya Yamato itu pulang dalam keadaan tertunduk lesu. Ada apa ini? Wanita bertubuh gempal itu pun menghampirinya.

"Lacus, ada apa?", tanyanya sambil membawa sekeranjang cucian milik Lacus.

Lacus tidak menjawab apapun. Mana kebingungan. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Sampai dia mendengar suara isak tangis Lacus yang masih berdiri bertelanjang kaki di hadapanya. Mana pun panik.

"Lacus?", tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Mana…", Lacus terduduk lemas di hadapan Mana. Rasanya dia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdiri menghadapai apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya malam ini.

"L…lacus?", Mana menaruh keranjang cucianya dan berlutut di hadapan Lacus.

Tidak terdengar ada jawaban lagi. Lacus tidak bisa menahahan kesedihanya. Satu persatu air matanya berjatuhan ke lantai marmer kediaman rumahnya tersebut. Mana langsung memeluk gadis yang sudah dianggap putrinya sendiri itu.

"Lacus…", jemarinya menyisir rambut berwarna merah muda tersebut.

"Mana… Mana….!", Lacus memeluk Mana dengan erat.

Mana begitu merasakan kesedihan dari Lacus. Sudah lama dia tidak memeluk Lacus semenjak anak itu bertumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa dengan kepribadian yang kuat. Namun malam ini semua tembok itu runtuh. Mana tahu penyebabnya. Gosip yang beradar hari ini. Suami dari Lacus sedang berlibur ke Thailand bersama dengan wanita lain. Karena ingin melindungi Lacus, Mana sampai merusak TV yang berada di kamarnya. Agar gadis itu tidak sedih seperti ini. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Lacus dikejar oleh para wartawan untuk meminta klarifikasinya.

"Hmm… tenanglah… aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Lacus-sama", ungkap Mana dengan tulus.

Di Thailand, Bangkok. Kira sedang bersantai di ranjangnya. Berada di kamar hotelnya yang dia tempati bersama dengan Fllay. Saat menyalakan televisi dia melihat berita infotaiment. Tentu saja berita yang dia lihat saat ini adalah berita tentang dirinya dan Fllay, dan juga istrinya Lacus.

Saat kamera meng-zoom penampilan Lacus yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya, dia terkejut. Melihat penampilan Lacus yang berani meng highlight rambutnya dengan warna pirang, dan juga dia bisa melihat ada yang lain dari lengan kiri diva tersebut. Sebuah tato.

Fllay yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengenakan bathrobe, melihat 'pacar'nya itu sedang menyaksikan berita yang ia tonton. Dia juga terkejut dengan penampilan baru Lacus Clyne.

"Hei, Kira, itu Lacus bukan?", matanya menelisik ke layar monitor LCD yang disediakan oleh hotel bintang lima tersebut. Dia ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu adalah Lacus.

"Ya", jawabnya datar.

Sampai Kira melihat Lacus di tolong oleh Heine. Iris amethystnya melebar. Para kamera wartawan dengan jelas merekam adegan 'seorang ksatria menyelamatkan sang putri' dari kerumunan wartawan yang ingin memburu berita tentangnya. Entah kenapa Kira merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dia rasakan saat itu. Melihat tangan istrinya dipegang oleh lelaki lain selain dirinya. Itu membuatnya merasa lelaki itu tidak berhak untuk menyentuh Lacus, apalagi melihat kejadian seperti itu. Rasa itu adalah cemburu.

"Ada apa Kira?, tanya Fllay yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah Kira. Kira tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melihat tayangan di layar yang dengan sengaja memarkan kemesraan Heine mengajak Lacus pergi dari wartawan-wartawan itu. Wanita dengan tubuh yang molek dan seksi itu menghampiri Kira sambil menciumi pucuk kepala dari pangeran berkuda putih milik Lacus tersebut. "Kau cemburu ya?", tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak", singkatnya. Fllay pun tersenyum dan mencium bibir Kira. Namun ciuman itu tidak bisa memadamkan rasa cemburu yang mulai tersulut di dalam dadanya.… 

To Be Countinued


End file.
